


old ladies we are

by belivaird_st



Category: Losing Chase (1996)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Forbidden Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Chase & Elizabeth enjoy each other’s company during an outdoors summer dinner.
Relationships: Elizabeth Cole/Chase Phillips
Kudos: 5





	old ladies we are

Elizabeth lays her palm out on the chardonnay color tablecloth and Chase quietly takes her hand and squeezes it. They’ve dined this summer evening outside with a single candlestick in center. A ceramic dish of rosemary chicken with sautéed vegetables have been served with slices of poppyseed bread flavored in garlic sauce. The dinner has been cooked entirely by Elizabeth. The boys favor her skills far more than they do with their mother’s. 

“You’ve outdone yourself, once again, Elizabeth,” Chase speaks softly, rubbing the woman along with the pad of her thumb.

“It was easy, dear,” she chuckles, keeping her gaze across the flickering candle, listening to the crickets serenading around them.

“I couldn’t ask for better,” Chase goes on, “And I see from this light you’ve put on lipstick—?” she knit her eyebrows.

“The ladies from the mall advised me to wear some,” Elizabeth shrugs. “They say I look ancient without it.”

“I’m ancient and do you think I’m horrible?” Chase shoots back. “I’ve got wrinkles! My hair’s gone white! Elizabeth, those women are cowards. They don’t accept the fact that we all grow with age.”

“You’re absolutely right,” Elizabeth says more confidently. She snatches her cloth napkin beside her dinner plate and starts aggressively wiping off the red coating painted on her lips. She tosses the napkin with Chase smirking back.

The afternoon sun had been gone for a few hours with the night cool air surrounding them as whole.


End file.
